


Desires

by YanTahhh



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Fingering, Baby boy!Alec Lightwood, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Catboys & Catgirls, Cock Rings, Dark Magnus Bane, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Embedded Images, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, M/M, Master!Magnus Bane, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Needy Alec Lightwood, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prince Magnus Bane, Riding, Safe Sane and Consensual, Top Magnus Bane, Uke, neko
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanTahhh/pseuds/YanTahhh
Summary: 更新第4章Owned。Alec的脸上看不到痛苦，只有平静，或许他只是感觉终于解脱了。Magnus打了个响指，用魔法移走了他身上的残骸，抱着他的天使走进了一个传送门，离开了学院。第一次翻译，欢迎抓虫
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 9





	1. Flushed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Desires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405512) by [dark_eyed_warlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_eyed_warlock/pseuds/dark_eyed_warlock). 



> Top！Magnus/Bottom！Alec  
> 每章都是独立的pwp，请先看TAG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当Alec将一根手指滑进自己颤抖的后穴，摩擦内壁时，他放荡的呜咽着。天使在上，他太想高潮了，想要射在他的巫师的身体上，就像巫师会射满他的后穴一样。

当Magnus的火热慢慢的磨过Alec身体里甜蜜的点时，Alec哭了出来。他坐回了自己的大腿上，又慢又深的骑着巫师。这是会让几百岁的Magnus失去控制的动作。Magnus看着他那甜蜜又天真的天使，在他的大腿上起起伏伏。当Alec追求着高潮时，他的后背拱起，满脸通红。这个动作让一个天使的存在看起来像是罪本身，简直是违法。Alec棕色的瞳孔扩大，吞噬了他暴风雨般蓝的虹膜

Magnus亮红色的指甲在Alec奶白的大腿划过，在这个甜蜜的折磨下，Alec的大腿变得通红。Alec像往常一样，在倒向他丈夫焦糖色的强壮身体时发出呜咽声。这太过分了。他的小穴因为抽插而敏感，他的乳头因为蓝色魔法的作用又红又肿，他的脖子因为吻痕而感到酸痛。但是这一切都不足以让他得到渴望已久的释放。Magnus揉弄着他的臀瓣，但这一点忙都没帮上。

“Mags，求，求你…”他咬着Magnus的耳朵说。

Magnus低声咆哮着，深深地进入了Alec的后穴，抽插声充满了整个房间。Alec大声呻吟着，摇晃着他的屁股，默默地乞求更多。Magnus知道他的丈夫喜欢被挑逗的打屁股，但是他不会做到这种程度。他永远不会伤害他的爱人。

Magnus用猫眼看着Alec的右手向后伸去，摸着被Magnus又大又长的阴茎撑开的后穴。Alec反复的骑着Magnus的阴茎，他的动作轻柔，但进的很深很用力。 Magnus多想粗暴的对待他的天使啊，他喜欢看到Alec崩溃的样子，让他不能呼吸，沉醉在快感之中。但是他也喜欢慢慢地做爱，想看到Alec乞求的样子，特别是Alec成为主动勾引的那一方时。当Alec的手指滑进他几乎已经被填满的后穴时，他发出呻吟呜咽。Magnus喜欢看到Alec打开自己，如此开放，浑身泛红。

Alec视角

Alec迷失在这之中。他不知道他身处何处，不知道现在是何时或者宇宙是什么，但他一点也不在乎。在他后穴里慢慢抽插的阴茎，他后背上的抓痕，挑逗他乳头的魔法闪光和他的爱人充满魔力的手是他所能关注的一切。哦，还有这一切是怎么把他逼疯的。他骑着阴茎呻吟出声，Magnus的阴茎撞到身体里让他舒服的那一点，Alec像个顺从的服从者一样露出他的脖子。Magnus的指甲划过Alec过于敏感的大腿，这让Alec倒入Magnus火热的怀抱，默默地把主动权给了Magnus。

Magnus接过了主动权。他狠狠地插进Alec由于过度使用而红肿的后穴，进入到不可能的深度，进入暗影猎人的最深处，像是他拥有Alec一样（Magnus也确实拥有Alec）。Alec需要做的就是接受Magnus给他的一切，接受Magnus撞击他的酸痛的屁股，然后乞求得到更多。接受Magnus的阴茎狠狠地在他的火热的后穴里抽插，Alec收缩后穴感受着。接受Magnus脸上的喜悦和爱意，大张的猫眼在黑暗中发着光，他把快感带到他的巫师的脸上，并且继续给他更多。

Alec向后伸手触摸他自己被Magnus粗壮的阴茎撑开的后穴，Alec的脸在发热，但不是因为羞耻或者尴尬，经过几个月的保证，Alec现在相信Magnus，他知道Magnus永远不会评价他的行为。所以他毫无廉耻的用手指在自己的后穴画圈，当Alec的身体开始痉挛时，呜咽和呻吟从他的嘴里传出。他想要更多，想要他的后穴完全被填满。他知道他离不开Magnus的阴茎，那又如何？他是他的巫师的好男孩。  
  
当Alec将一根手指滑进自己颤抖的后穴，摩擦内壁时，他放荡的呜咽着。天使在上，他太想高潮了，想要射在他的巫师的身体上，就像巫师会射满他的后穴一样。他低头看着那双猫眼，看着他，就像Alec拥有他生命和幸福的源泉，就像他是他想要的一切甚至更多。那些吻咬过的嘴唇会甜蜜地呻吟他的名字，使他因爱和欲望而战栗。他想要亲吻他的脸，他想要在他生命里的每一秒都看见他的脸。他爱着关于他的巫师的一切，天使在上，他已经迷失了。


	2. Sinned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我想要，想要和你做爱。”他的声音小的几乎听不见，但语气又如此的天真。 Magnus想要屈服于他恶魔的一面，让他的天使尖叫。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 猫耳男孩Alec  
> 这章分为Alec视角、Magnus视角和闪回。最后有图片。

Alec视角

他为什么要这么做? ！ 他的脸红成这样怎么还会活着？ 别说了 Alec-

“宝贝我回来了。”

该死该死该死，不要！ 

“Alexander?”Magnus的声音传出来“宝贝，你在哪？”

“嗯…Mags，等一下，我-”

在Alec把这些东西从身上脱下来之前，这个漂亮的亚裔男人就打开了卧室的门。Magnus穿着一件闪闪发亮的黑色丝绸衬衫和一条白色紧身牛仔裤。今天他没有用发胶，黑色的发丝微微遮住了漂亮的金色猫眼。他的手指上戴着祖母绿和紫水晶的戒指，巧克力色的脖子上挂着钻石和石榴石的项链。Alec脸上一阵红晕，一股热流向下冲去。他看起来美味极了。

“Al- Alexander?”

Alec回过神来，发现Magnus张着嘴看着他。Alec意识回笼，他想把自己藏起来。该死的！

“这是-”

“这-这什么也不是！我刚..刚刚换上它…”

Magnus说了一句咒骂之类的话，Alec脱衣服的动作停下了。Alec抬起头，还没说话，Magnus柔软的嘴唇就猛地亲了上去。Magnus一只手纠缠在在Alec的头发里，另一只手向下伸去，揉弄着Alec完美的屁股。Magnus忙着在Alec洁白的脖子上留下标记，当在Alec脖子上留下两个吻痕，Magnus转向了吮吸他的耳垂。大声的呻吟，嘶哑的呜咽和深深的叹息声一直从Alec红润的嘴唇中传出来。当Magnus的手带着情欲抚摸着他的大腿，并越来越向上时，Alec几乎要站不住了。Magnus把手移到Alec的屁股和腰上揉弄着，又吻了他。这次Alec在感受到Magnus湿热的舌头舔过他的唇时，张开了嘴，很快，Magnus开始吻咬Alec敏感的下唇。Alec用双腿缠住了Magnus的腰，很快他就被Magnus粗暴地放在柔软的床垫上。

当他丈夫赤裸的身体覆盖上Alec一样赤裸的身体时，他从床垫上起身迎合着他丈夫的动作，大声的呻吟着。当温热的魔法触须同时挑逗着他两侧的乳头时，他哽咽了一下。

“操，Alec，你穿着这些真好看。看上去就等着我来操你，我可爱的小荡妇。我喜欢你穿着这些。”Magnus说完狠狠地掐了掐他右边的乳头，快感让Alec的屁股不受控制的扭了一下，手指也抓紧了身下的蓝色床单。他注意到他丈夫黄色的猫眼是如何充满占有欲的看着他，他发出的呻吟都被他丈夫的亲吻堵在嘴里。他的瞳孔因为快感而失去焦距，快感通过脊椎传遍整个身体。

“你喜欢这样对吗？我的宝贝。我粗暴的占有你，让你服从，最后在床上连动都动不了，动作却一直很温柔，这是你想要的吧。”Magnus边舔着他的耳垂边小声低语着。当听到他的天使嘴里传出“喵”的一声时，Magnus笑了。Magnus轻柔地托起Alec的脸，温柔的望向他的眼睛，“哦，你这样的打扮值得一个奖励，不是吗？告诉我Alexander，告诉我，”Magnus金色的眼睛看向他的深海蓝，“你想要什么？（what do you desire?）”

Magnus说出这句话的语调，让Alec忘掉了他的一切计划。

“我想要，想要你和我做爱。”他的声音小的几乎听不见，但语气又如此的天真。 Magnus想要屈服于他恶魔的一面，让他的天使尖叫。“和我做爱，就像这是我们第一次和最后一次。”

听到这句话的Magnus眼睛闪了闪金光，然后他俯下身子开始占有他亲爱的丈夫，他看着身下浑身通红的爱人邪恶的笑了一下，哦，他要让他的天使疯狂的尖叫。

\----------------------------------------------------

_***闪回*** _

_“_ _Magnus_ _，_ _neko_ _和_ _uke_ _是什么意思？”_

_被叫到名字的巫师在拿书的路上停了下来，带着玩味的笑容看着他的丈夫。_

_“为什么这么突然地问这个，_ _Alexanders_ _？”_

_Alec_ _张了张嘴又闭上了，他脸红了，“这里写的”，他指着他手里的书，“‘这个_ _neko_ _看着他的样子，他一定是个可爱的_ _uke_ _。’”_ _他咽了一口口水，瞥了_ _Magnus_ _一眼，然后迅速把目光移开。_

_“嗯，_ _Alexander,_ _你在读的是什么书？”_ _Magnus_ _看到_ _Alec_ _说不出话来后咯咯地笑了。“我亲爱的甜心，最准确的关于_ _neko_ _的定义是猫耳男孩或女孩（_ _a cat boy or girl_ _）。而_ _uke_ _，”_ _Magnus_ _慢慢地舔了一下他的嘴唇，“_ _uke_ _是被操的那个人，_ _seme_ _是操的那个人。”_

_Alec_ _点点头，头晕目眩，脸红的要命。_ _Magnus_ _看着他可怜的天使，走过去亲了亲他的额头。_

_“那么_ _-_ _”_ _Alec_ _说，“猫耳男孩是性感的吗？”_

_“说真的，我的天使，你到底在看什么书？”他想要看看那本书，但是_ _Alec_ _把它藏在垫子下面了。_ _Alec_ _害羞的看着他说_ _:_ _“就_ _.._ _回答我的问题。”_

_Magnus_ _托着_ _Alec_ _精致的下巴，看向他湛蓝的眼睛说，“亲爱的，猫耳男孩当然是性感的，一个喜欢被操的猫耳男孩会让人无法呼吸。但很遗憾的是，我从来没见过一个猫耳男孩。”他笑着亲了一下_ _Alec_ _的嘴唇，“但当我有你的时候，我其他的什么也不需要了。”_

Alec红着脸微笑，点了一下头然后开始亲吻他的爱人。

这是两周前发生的事。

Alec不能忘掉Magnus的眼神，他提到猫耳男孩时看起来很…饥渴。在他看完这本书之后（当然这本书他永远不会让Magnus看到的）他想要感受这种饥渴和热情（提醒你一下，不是说他们平常不够热情。Alec只是想要玩一些可以让他颤抖的新花样。）。所以，在和妹妹和Clary进行了一次（有点羞耻的）谈话后，Alec决定给Magnus一个惊喜。

他在开什么玩笑，他还没准备好！

\----------------------------------------------------

Magnus视角

“宝贝我回来了。”

今天是无聊的一天，Magnus除了抱着他可爱的天使和吃一些巧克力之外，什么也不想做。

“Alexander?”他又问了一次。“宝贝，你在哪？”

当他走到卧室时，看到的画面简直让他不能呼吸。

Alec正站在镜子面前，脸红的像他涂的 _粉红色_ 唇膏一样。Magnus看着他的丈夫的装扮，惊讶的张开大了嘴。

Alec戴着毛茸茸的猫耳朵，猫耳的颜色是像他发根一样的黑，而猫耳中间的绒毛则是像他眼睛一样的深蓝色，猫耳尖是美丽的天蓝色。当Magnus看到Alec下面穿了什么时，他能感到他的紧身牛仔裤越来越紧了， _莉莉丝在上啊。_

Alec秀颀的脖子上带着一个黑色的毛绒项圈，项圈中间还挂了一个简单的金属铃铛。他性感的身体赤裸着，Magnus的猫眼如饥似渴的看着他。 _天使在上，_ _Alec_ _是想要杀了他吗！？_ Alec下身只穿了一个几乎什么也包不住的黑色蕾丝无裆内裤（ _jockstrap_ ）！而且如果不是这些蕾丝线条，这个内裤几乎就是透明的了。Magnus还注意到他戴着黑色的无指手套，手套靠近手指处毛茸茸的，手腕处有一个黑色的大纽扣。这些让他看起来十分的天真无邪，还有一条柔软的，毛茸茸的尾巴，和他的眼睛耳朵一样是深蓝的颜色，让他看起来十分引人犯罪。Magnus很难控制住自己不粗暴的对待他。

当他看见Alec正用充满情欲的眼神看着他时，Magnus咽了一口口水，在心里得意的笑了一下，决定来打破这个沉默的场面。

“Al- Alexander?”当Alec蓝色眼睛和他金色的眼睛对视时，Magnus呻吟了一声。“这是-”

在他能说出这句话之前，Alec发出咕噜咕噜的声音，然后企图遮住自己的身体。 _天啊，他该怎么对待这个天真无邪的家伙啊_ 。

“操。”他无意识的咒骂了一句,然后低吼着向Alec扑过去。

他那漂亮的粉红色嘴唇被弄脏的时候简直太罪恶了，还有那对漂亮的猫耳，他已经开始想象Alec跪在他面前的样子该有多好看了。他用舌头操着Alec的嘴，就像他会对狠狠的操Alec一样。Magnus抱起他的男孩，把他扔到了床垫上。

Magnus急躁的打了个响指，扑到他的丈夫身上。然后用蓝色的魔法火焰挑逗着Alec，直到他开始发出呜咽和呻吟。

“你喜欢这样对吗？我的宝贝。我粗暴的占有你，让你服从，最后在床上连动都动不了，动作却一直很温柔，这是你想要的吧。”他知道Alec有多喜欢他说下流话。Magnus温柔的托起Alec的脸说；“你想要什么？（ _What do you desire?_ ）”他满意的看着Alec迷失的眼神翘起嘴角。

“我想要，想要你和我做爱。”Well，Magnus只想狠狠的操他，但他会满足他的天使的愿望，给他的丈夫一次完美的- “…和我做爱，就像这是我们第一次和最后一次。”

被Alec说出的话吓了一跳，Magnus眼睛闪了闪光，浑身散发着想要占有Alec的气息。Magnus抿着嘴发誓，他会彻底的，温柔的毁掉Alec，让他除了自己和快感什么也不知道，只能沉浸在他给的高潮和爱意中。

\----------------------------------------------------

Alec的猫耳、项圈、手套和内裤的样式


	3. Unfinished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虽然他已经硬的像石头一样了，但他会至少让Alec先高潮一次，然后再把他操到失去时间概念，以此来宣誓他对他的主权。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章所有的行为都经过双方同意，Magnus和Alec已经考虑过安全词的问题了。

Lightwood-Bane 家的电视里播着鲁保罗变装皇后秀，但遗憾的是，Magnus已经失去看它的兴趣了。坐在他大腿上的暗影猎人明显更吸引着他的目光。

这个暗影猎人正浑身赤裸，呻吟声从他嘴里传出来，他趴在沙发上，脸埋在垫子里，屁股冲上，屁股底下是Magnus的大腿。这幅画面明显比电视节目更吸引人。当Alec同意陪他这么做的时候，Magnus几乎感谢了所有的天使和神明。

“别抱怨我的小宝贝，你的主人不让你满意吗？”在Magnus说出最后两个字的时候，他一下子就把三根手指插到Alec红肿松软的小洞里。当他的手指摩擦到Alec过于敏感的前列腺时，Alec哼哼唧唧的叫着。

慢慢地，Magnus插入了第四根手指。Alec在他开始动的时候哭出了声。Magnus以前从来不会这么做，因为他怕Alec会受伤。但经过了四十分钟的扩张，Alec的小洞已经变得又松又软。 _而且美味_ ，Magnus想着， Alec的屁股已经变成了好看的粉红色。

想到这里，Magnus又打了一下Alec的屁股，接着又打了第二次、第三次，而他的漂亮男孩只是摇着他的屁股祈求着更多，大声的呻吟和尖叫声充斥了整个阁楼，Alec的身体从内到外都受到了刺激。

“看看你的样子，趴在我的大腿上，像是给性爱之神的祭品。”当Magnus开始用手指摩擦他火热的内壁时，Alec发出难耐的嘶嘶声，摩擦产生的快感让他头晕。“但是只有我的阴茎才能给你真正的快乐，对吧？”Magnus温柔地把手指从Alec使用过度的小穴里抽出来，然后慢慢的按摩着他的会阴，满意的听到Alec发出不满足的声音。“不用担心，我的小荡妇，你马上就会得到你想要的。”

Magnus抚摸着他的肿胀的蛋蛋，笑着看Alec试图平复自己的呼吸。虽然他已经硬的像石头一样了，但他会至少让Alec先高潮一次，然后再把他操到失去时间概念，以此来宣誓他对他的主权。他是个占有欲强的混蛋，他和 Alec都知道这一点。

“你想要高潮吗？宝贝。”Magnus的手抚上那个阴茎环，它已经多次阻止了他美丽的Alexander达到高潮。

“是的-求你了，求你了Magnus，求-”Alec叫出声来，甚至在Magnus的拍打下，屁股摇的更厉害了。

Magnus拧了一下他的天使的粉红色乳头，厉声道：“叫‘主人’，我的宠物，不要忘记这一点！”他惩罚性的魔法略过Alec的身体。

魔法带来的快感让Alec呻吟出声。Magnus的魔法总能让他性奋。

“对不起，对不起主人。请你原谅我，我想要高潮，求你了。”他喘着气说。他的阴茎还没有被碰过，现在可能因为束缚已经变成了紫红色。他太想要了，以至于他觉得自己快昏倒了。

“嗯，亲爱的，我知道你一直是一个乖男孩。”Magnus把玩着Alec的囊袋，他兴奋地哽咽出声。“但是再等一会。”Magnus轻柔的摩擦了一下Alec的穴口，像爱丽丝漫游奇境记中的柴郡猫一样笑了，然后又把手指插回了他火热的后穴。

Alec把头往后仰，呻吟着，扭动着臀部想把Magnus的手指吃的更深。哦，Magnus多么喜欢Alec让他做的这些事。


	4. Owned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但是Alec的脸上看不到痛苦，只有平静，或许他只是感觉终于解脱了。Magnus打了个响指，用魔法移走了他身上的残骸，抱着他的天使走进了一个传送门，离开了学院。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owned的部分很长，原作者分了7个part，我也会多分几章来翻译。这一章是前两个part的内容。有黑化！Magnus
> 
> Clave-圣庭 Downworder-暗影魅族 Institute-学院

Valentine现在已经掌握了圣庭和恶魔的控制权，Alec看着他曾经的家消失在火海里。许多的暗影猎人已经接受了现状，加入了Valentine的军队。反抗Valentine的人曾经在Alexander的带领下在学院避难，但是现在….学院和学院里的人都不在了。

他听到外面的喊叫声，Izzy的尖叫声，Jace焦急的询问声。Alec觉得他看到了一个黑影，但他觉得头晕目眩，以至于他看清之前就昏过去了。

~

退一步说，Magnus太无聊了。Valentine不但想要消灭所有的暗影魅族，而且还在慢慢消灭所有暗影猎人。

Magnus笑着想， _多愚蠢啊_ 。他已经摧毁了所有恶魔能进入他们世界的传送门。现在Magnus在等待Valentine消灭大多数的暗影猎人，然后他就可以杀了那个Morgen-什么什么和他控制的恶魔。暗影魅族就可以平静的生活下去了。

但是他被迫来到纽约学院，因为那里有他想要回来的珍贵的红宝石项链，他曾经把项链送给了一个愚蠢的不死吸血鬼（现在已经死了），她以为她可以玩弄Magnus的心。

拿回项链就是另一个无聊的故事了，甚至学院混乱的气氛，也没让这个强大的巫师感到一丝刺激。但一扇开了的门让Magnus停下了脚步。

房间里，一个十八岁左右的男孩躺在地上，他的腿被压在坍塌的屋盖之下。他的眼神深邃而朦胧，宝石蓝色的眼睛慢慢眨了两下， 长长的睫毛衬托着他粉红的脸颊。他浑身呈现漂亮的粉红色，周围的火焰让这幅画面更加的色情。

但是他的脸上看不到痛苦，只有平静，或许他只是感觉终于解脱了。Magnus打了个响指，用魔法移走了他身上的残骸，抱着他的天使走进了一个传送门，离开了学院。

~

Alec感觉身体轻飘飘的，有点麻木，有点温暖。周围的环境和气味让他感到平静，他确定他死了，没有比这里更像天堂的地方了。Alec看向右边，他看到了天堂里的恶魔。

没有人不知道Magnus Bane，暗影魅族的首领，Asmodeus的儿子，以东的王子，他是圣庭的头号敌人，但最近他只能排在Valentine后面了。

Alec的胃开始打结。为什么他，一个就要死了获得解脱的人，和Magnus Bane，一个看起来要吃掉Alec一样的人，在一起。

“亲爱的，” _天使在上，他的声音如丝绸般柔和_ 。“我不是在抱怨什么，但是如果你继续像这样 _躺着_ 看我，我会把持不住的。”

Alec像一只迷惑（而且可爱）的小狗一样，立马移开了视线。低头一看，他发现自己身上只有一条深紫色的床单蔽体，他的小腿和胸膛都暴露在冷空气和Magnus炙热的凝视里。

Alec叫了一声（他发誓他没有尖叫），当他连忙用床单遮住自己的胸膛时，他白皙的大腿暴露在Magnus的视线之下。

Magnus咧嘴一笑，看着这个小东西慌慌张张的用丝绸床单裹住自己，脸红的像个可爱的处子。

嗯，或许确实是个处子。

“折腾完了没。”他挑了一下眉，装作一副面无表情的样子，但他琥珀色的眼睛里却流露出欲望、开心和好奇的神情。

“咳-”Alec清了一下嗓子，疲倦又害怕的看着这个强大危险的巫师。“我在哪？”

“我发现你的时候，你躺在一堆砖块下奄奄一息。但作为一个慷慨大方，热心肠的好人，我救了你。”Magnus靠近Alec，看着他颤抖的样子，舔了舔嘴唇说。“所以现在，你是我的了。”

Alec突然醒悟过来，他的家人们现在一定都死了，然后他现在和一个巫师待在一起。Alec不是个傻瓜，Bane向来以养奴隶出名，尤其是性奴隶，现在Alec变成了他的性奴隶。眼泪不停的从他苍白的脸颊流下来，接着不自主的开始抽泣。Alec闭上了眼睛，错过了巫师惊喜又疑惑的表情。

**六个月后**

“你喜欢这样，不是吗？”Magnus低声说道，一只修剪过指甲的手从Alec的下巴游走到肚脐，他施了一串魔法爱抚Alec的胸部和乳头。Alec咬住他的嘴唇想掩饰，但还是叫出了声。他的双手被拷在身后，手掌紧握又松开。

“你可真是个荡妇，不是吗？”Magnus拿掉他的口塞，“如此需要我，”将两根手指伸进他火热的嘴里，让Alec不能呼吸。“淫荡的男孩。” Magnus最后说道。

“主人。”Alec呜咽着，眼泪从他美丽的眼睛里流出。

他觉得自己像个真正的婊子，跨坐在他主人的大腿上，不能呼吸，两根手指在他的喉咙里。但他不在乎了；在Alec失去了家人，又跟巫师呆了六个月后，他开始适应他的新生活了。他甚至喜欢上了Magnus，可能有些人会觉得他疯了，但Magnus对他是那么好，那么有耐心。好吧，可能没有那么耐心，但他没有强迫Alec做任何事，只是引诱着Alec满足他的幻想。而且他给了Alec一间很好的房间，除了Alec他再也没有别的奴隶服侍他了，这点让Alec很奇怪，但他一直保持沉默。Alec更愿意做Magnus的宠物，而不是他群交派对中的一员。

Magnus把插在Alec松软的后穴里的亮蓝色玩具推的更深，玩具抵着Alec的前列腺不停的震动，“啊….操….不要！”过度的快感让他尖叫的胡言乱语。

“求你了Magnus，让我高潮吧，求-”当魔法触须伸进他已经填满的后穴，爱抚他的敏感点时，喘息代替了他要说出口的话。这让他更加渴望高潮了。

“你该叫我什么？”Magnus用危险的语气说道，左手抚上Alec苍白的脖子，右手粗暴的握住他的阴茎，恶意的用指甲摸着龟头上的缝

“对不起！”Alec尖叫出声，过量的快感让他的身体因为高潮的接近而开始抽搐。他慢慢地睁眼，看着那双深琥珀色的眼睛说到：“主人，求你了！”。看到Alec渴望高潮的样子，Magnus得意的笑了。

“你的眼神是在求我把你放在大腿上，然后把你干到失去知觉吗？小婊子，这就是你想要的吧？你想要我分开你的双腿，插到你松软红肿的小穴里，深深地射满你不是吗？你想要这个吧，宝贝？”

Alec呻吟着，眼球因为快感向后翻着。他绝望的坐在Magnus肤色略深的大腿上，尖叫着呻吟着干高潮了。精液被Alec讨厌的阴茎环阻止了。

“回答我的问题！”Magnus因为Alec的沉默打了他的屁股一下。Magnus笑了一下，转动着Alec身体里的玩具，让他尖叫着。

“是的，是的，我想要这个。” Alec呜咽着，因为尴尬和纯粹的 _渴望_ 而浑身发烫。

“说出来，Alexander。说出来你想我对你做什么。”Magnus安抚着Alec的后背，鼓励他说出来。

“主人，干我。求你了，求你用粗大的阴茎填满我饥渴的小穴，干我，标记我，让我成为你的所有物。狠狠地操我，让我几周后还能感觉到你在我身体里。干我吧，主人。”Alec渴望的看着他的主人，他的视线还是模糊的，眼泪也没有擦干。

Magnus摸了摸他的脸，给了他一个充满热情的舌吻， 然后低声在Alec的耳边说：“我爱你的眼睛，Alexander。”

他知道这是他们做爱的前奏，但当Magnus把他放在床上揉弄着他的屁股时，Alec还是惊讶地叫了一声。

“你喜欢被玩弄对吧？就像我揉弄你的臀瓣，直到它们失去知觉。就像我玩弄你的小穴，直到它又红又软。就像我的精液从你身体里流出来，让你后面湿成一片。”Alec被Magnus的下流话刺激的呻吟出声，他还在不停的亲着、咬着Alec的每一寸肌肤。留下印记。

“或许我可以和假阳具一起干你，你淫荡的小穴一次能吃下两根阴茎吗？我猜你会喜欢的，把你的小穴撑到极限，你喜欢被完全填满，不是吗？喜欢一根老二堵住你的上面嘴，另一根老二干你的下面的小穴吗？但是，”Magnus一边咬着Alec的臀瓣，一边把那个假阳具从他的后穴抽出来。Magnus对着Alec的后腰吐出这几个字：“你只属于我。”。Magnus猛地干进Alec的后穴里，感受着他身体里天堂般的火热。“只有，我。”

Alec尖叫着，失控的扭动着，闭上了眼睛，摇着头，企图抵抗身体内部传来的快感。而Magnus另有计划。他坐到自己的脚后跟上，拽着Alec的手铐，把他拽到自己的大腿上，现在Alec的后背贴着Magnus的胸膛。

“你坐在我的老二上的样子可真好看，宝贝。”Magnus开始抽插起来，每次都碰到Alec身体里的那一点。Alec呻吟着，屁股主动配合着Magnus抽插的动作。

“看看你的样子，像个渴望阴茎的婊子。我的公主，我会给你我的全部。”Magnus咬着Alec的脖颈，把他的双腿分的更开。

Magnus喜欢看到Alec迷失在快感之中，这时的Alec总是能让Magnus更性奋，他的头靠着Magnus的肩膀，脖子、臀部甚至大腿上都布满了吻痕，勃起的阴茎竖在大张着双腿之间。

“下次我们在镜子前面做爱吧，这样你就能看到，我的老二埋在你身体里，你跨在我大腿上被操的时候有多美了。看到你甜美的小穴是怎么吞下我的阴茎的，看到我多想把你干到昏过去。”Magnus低吼着说出最后一句话，猛地向前一顶，Alec尖叫着，淫荡的呻吟从他嘴里吐出。

Magnus维持着磨人的速度动着，Alec几乎因为一直呻吟呜咽而忘记呼吸，他离高潮就差一

“求-求你了，让…啊..让我射吧….”Alec小猫一样的舔了舔自己的嘴唇，向后又一次坐到Magnus的火热上。

Magnus抓着Alec的头发把他转过来，跟他接吻。Alec的脖子因为这个很疼，但真的让他性致高涨。

“不要跟我耍花样，小婊子，你只有在我允许的时候才能射。”他开始又捏又拧的玩弄Alec的乳头，直到Alec爽的双眼发直。

“真是我的乖男孩。”他温柔地低声说道，与粗暴的抽插动作形成了鲜明的对比。

Magnus接近高潮时，他的魔法失去了控制。温暖的魔法包裹住Alec的身体，阴茎环啪的一声掉了下来，他如释重负地呜咽起来。

“我要射进去了，宝贝，把你填的满满的。”Magnus干的又快又恨，他快要射了。

“啊…来吧….”Alec口齿不清的说到，他的视线因为过度的快感一片模糊

Alec高潮的时候叫的很大声，他的眼前闪过白光，然后射在了床单上。Alec高潮时的甬道吸的Magnus紧随其后的高潮了，毫不保留地全部射进了Alec的里面。

“你是我的好男孩。”Magnus亲了一下Alec的脸颊，打了个响指，让手铐和他们制造的一片狼藉一起消失了。Magnus和Alec一起躺在已经干净的床单上，他的老二还埋在Alec的身体里，没有出去。

Magnus抱着他的天使，轻轻抚摸他的头发，小声的在Alec耳边称赞他有多美，轻柔的摸着他的肚子。

Magnus又亲了他的男孩一次，然后笑着闭上了眼休息，想着第二轮跟他的宝贝该玩点什么。


End file.
